At a construction site, during relief and rescue operations, and firefighting, etc., at night, lighting equipment that illuminates a worksite is essential. The degree of freedom of the light irradiation direction of lighting equipment to be used for these activities is preferably as high as possible. In this regard, the inventors of the present application developed an invention relating to a variable direction type support device described in [Patent Document 1] listed below which can freely change the irradiation direction of illumination upward, downward, rightward, and leftward by installing lighting equipment thereon. In addition, the inventors developed an invention described in [Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-97454] relating to a raising and lowering device with illumination capable of changing the irradiation direction of illumination upward, downward, rightward, and leftward.